Stay with Me for Just a While More
by hazevanilla
Summary: A party under a starry night. A drunk Link. What do you think will happen?


The smell of sumptuous food filled the air and joyous laughter could be heard everywhere. You turned and took a glance at the people. They were all smiling happily, enjoying the food and living the night. You were in the midst of a celebration; a celebration of the village chief's birthday. The village chief is hospitable towards all of his fellow villagers, always being kind to them. That is why your whole village loves him so much.

Alcoholic drinks were being served beside all of the delicious looking food. You weren't exactly full, but you supposed you've had enough since you still need some space for the drinks. Just before grabbing a cup, your good friend Link shuffles his way to where you were. "Hey (y/n), wan't a drink?" Handing you a cup, he offered you to an alcoholic drink. He was seemingly half drunk, judging by the way he walked and talked. Thinking that the night's one to celebrate, you gladly accepted his drink and chugged it all in one gulp. You weren't the type that drank a lot, so you start to feel a little drowsy. Link downed a few more cups after you. The two of you were very close friends ever since you moved into the village. You started feeling warm, despite still being sober. "Hey hey, (y/n)... You know... You... I have s..something to tellllll youuu..." Link slurred his words, indicating that he was not anywhere near sober anymore. You decided it's best to get him back to his house and get him to rest, so you took the cup in his hands away and pulled him by the arm. "Yes yes, you can tell me anything. You idiot. You're drunk." You laughed at how silly he became once he was drunk. As you walked him over to his house, an embarrassment suddenly filled you up when you realized you were that close to him. "Whatever, as his friend, it's my job to make sure he gets home safely too." You dismissed the thought as you reached the door. "Drunkard, it's been a difficult time lugging you here, you know!" You hissed, trying to get him to sit down on the cough while you went to get him a glass of warm water.

As you turned, Link grabbed you by your hand, preventing you from taking a step further. "What's wrong, Link?" You thought he needed something and got a little worried. He didn't let go of your hand. In fact, he squeezed it even tighter and pulled you towards him. You were inches away from his face. Blushing a shade of crimson, you stared into his half-closed eyes. Those eyes are beautiful... You thought to yourself. Your heart was beating a little faster than normal, and that was when Link slammed his lips into yours. Shocked, your eyes were wide open for the few seconds. However, you decided that you should savour the kiss anyway. You closed your eyes and kissed back gently. His tongue poked at your lips, as if asking for entrance. You opened your mouth a little and soon enough, your tongues were dancing gracefully with each other. Your heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to jump out of your chest anytime.

Link broke the kiss and throws his arms into a huge hug. "Mmf!" You started feeling his warmth resonate through you, and buried your head into his chest. Suddenly, the door flew opened and you froze. "Link, is this where you are?!" The voice belonged to Ilia, one of your friends. When she realised the situation she was in, her face turned a faint pink. "S-sorry to disturb! You can continue!" With that, she slammed the door behind her. "What... wazz that?" Link slurred, not giving you time to be embarrassed. You chuckled at his drunken state, how silly he looked. You were feeling so comfortable in his embrace; it made you felt safe. Pushing you back a little so he could see your face, he locked gazes with you. At this point, you were blushing a deep crimson. However, it also felt as if you were lose in his eyes. His beautiful azure eyes. Before you could even do anything else, he leaned in forward for another kiss again. This time, gentler. The kiss lasted for at least a good 5 minutes as you two got more and more into it. Realising he was very drunk, you wondered if it was okay to do this. You decided you should let him rest, and so you brought him to his room and had him lie down on his bed and put some sheets over him. You turned and went to grab a glass of warm water, not interrupted by him this time. "I'm going to go, drunkard." You said to the nearly asleep Link.

* The nest morning *  
* Link's POV *

I slowly opened my eyes, and felt the familiar morning warmth embrace me. Something didn't seem right. It was as if I forgot something. How did I go to bed? Seemed like a weird question to ask myself, but honestly I didn't recall getting myself to bed the night before. "W-what?" I jolted up, having remembered a tiny fragment of the events that happened last night. I got out of bed and walked out. As I walked out, a knock was heard on my front door. I opened the door and behind it was (y/n). "Oh good morning, (y/n)!" I greeted. However, she was not very talkative. "Is something wr-" I halted my words when I remembered what happened last night. I felt my face flush and I decided that I should do something about this. Swallowing most if not all of my ego, I pulled her by her hand into my house and closed the door behind her, bring careful to hide the nervousness in me.

"Link... Did you sleep well?" She asked, the atmosphere was totally awkward. Both of us knew what happened the night before. "Uhh... Oh, yes... Sorry for last night, (y/n)... I t-think I drank too much." I cringed internally at the excuse I made for myself. (Y/n) just looked away, her whole face flushing red. "No... I liked it. I mean, I... nothing!" She was constantly tripping on her words, but I got what she meant. Shocked, I gave her a "What?" Taking this opportunity to man up and make the confession, I asked her "Do you... You know, like me in any way?" "I don't know, up to you." She teased. "Wow, now you're challenging me, aren't you? I don't know too, it's up to you." I teased back.

*Your POV*

Your heart was pounding in your chest at at least a thousand times per minute. After playing a little hard to get, you decided you wanted to be the man. In response to his teasing back at you, you stepped close to him. A little too close, in fact. You then tip-toed and your lips found way to where his were. You were feeling how soft his lips were while your tongues were one again in sync of each other, as you put your hands behind his back. Getting into it, he pulls you into a hug and his breathing intensifies. Amid all of these, your hand went to the back of his head and brushed through his golden hair. Pulling away from the kiss, he put his hands on your shoulders and looked into your eyes, deep. "I love you, (y/n)." Satisfied, you smiled and threw your arms around him. With your head buried in his chest, you said "No, I don't like you; I love you." in reply to his earlier question. "You're so feisty when you're drunk, Link." You chuckled when you remembered how his drunk self was.


End file.
